


Here Comes NCT

by JaxxisaMyHeroFan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ages are all over the place sorry (I'll explain them in the fic), Everyone is LGBT+, M/M, NCT and WAYV are a big family, No beta we goin all in, There will be ocs later on as children, Thus this story was born, but enjoy, established relationships - Freeform, first time author, i thought of NCT as some type of reality show, im so sorry in advance, then edited pictures for it, these tags are probably stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxxisaMyHeroFan/pseuds/JaxxisaMyHeroFan
Summary: What if NCT had a little reality show to show us their daily lives? But, like, everyone is out and dating whoever they want and not all of them are idols? This is a show that centers on Johnny and his husband Ten but, of course, everyone is a main character. So welcome to the show about NCT (and Wayv)'s crazy lives!





	1. NCT's Reality Show

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time officially writing and posting a fanfiction! Or a story in general lol. Sorry this first chapter is really just to explain all the relationships and ages and such. I'll try to post the second chapter soon so you guys get some of the actual story :) 
> 
> I was literally just thinking like "What if NCT had reality show? Like 'Don't Be Tardy' or 'Keeping Up With The Kardashians?'" And then this was born.
> 
> I was also gonna make not everyone pretty much gay but then I got caught up when editing and well, screw it. My gay ass made them all LGBTQ+.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if NCT has a little reality show to show us their daily lives? But like they’re all out and dating whoever they want and not all of them are idols? This is a show that centers on Johnny and his husband Ten but of course everyone is a main character. So welcome to the show about Nct (and Wayv)’s crazy lives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time officially writing and posting a fanfiction! Or a story in general lol. Sorry the first chapter is really just to make sure you know who everyone is and the relationships between everyone. I’ll try to post the second chapter really soon so you guys get some of the actual story.  
> I was literally just thinking about “What if Nct had a reality show? Like ‘Don’t Be Tardy’ or ‘Keeping Up With The Kardashians?’” And then this was born.  
> I was also gonna make not everyone pretty much gay but then i got caught up when editing and well, screw it. My gay ass made them all lgbtq+. 
> 
> Also I know it says like 13 and 14 year olds are dating and etc. but I promise it's not bad or anything. Like Chenle walks around saying he's gonna marry Jisung one day and when they're older they'll go on a real date. Same for Renjun and Jaemin. No underage business in my household :)

 

Johnny and Ten have been married for 11 years. They adopted Jeno and Jaemin when they were 5 and 4 respectively.

Johnny is 27 and Ten is 26.

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/3z4QHrY)

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/R9VNk4K)

 

Jaemin is 14.

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/K789yfK)

 

Jeno is 15.

 

 

Jaehyun is 25.

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/TrT2Kdd)

 

Haechan is 18.

 

 

Mark is 19.

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/QvypwNw)

 

Henry is 24.

 

 

Kyuhyun is 29. He and Henry have been married for 3 years.

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/VJCcQpg)

 

Hendery is 22.

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/k6DLD5X)

 

Yangyang is 19.

 

 

Taeyong is 27. He and Jaehyun have been married for 4 years. They adopted Jisung when he was 7. They decided to wait to get married later on but they had been dating and engaged for a long time so they adopted Jisung first.

 

 

Yuta is 24.

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/zJQ44vG)

 

Sicheng is 22. He and Yuta have been married for 2 years but they adopted Renjun 4 years ago. He was 11 at the time and he quickly accepted them as his parents despite having been a little older when they adopted him.

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/JyqfpVJ)

 

 

Renjun is 15.

 

 

Jisung is 13.

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/JzfjDb0)

 

Chenle is 14.

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/1dgDVyw)

 

Lucas is 19.

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/LhyF6BN)

 

Kun is 24.

[ ](https://ibb.co/pRKGzxv)

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Xiaojun is 21.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/3hBS3ry)

Jungwoo is 22.

[ ](https://ibb.co/nBg0h4p)

Doyoung is 25.

Taeil is 28.

Time for random family photos and gifs.

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/Lt3CqcS)

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/tB7gwT5)

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/gFK172Z)

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/7W0dDpJ)

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/wMqy6tG)

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/CH0qpSK)

[ ](https://ibb.co/vsZ5XFF)

[ ](https://ibb.co/VBZm5pX)

[ ](https://ibb.co/Gdx3DW1)

[ ](https://ibb.co/0JtFGfC)

[ ](https://ibb.co/848gYsy)

[ ](https://ibb.co/brDtL1w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this so far and wanna check back to see how the story is. 
> 
> The last image was edited by me and it's supposed to be all 21 members of NCT so I'm sorry if the Wayv members don't look too good. I'm not great at photoshop lol.
> 
> Sorry for the insane amount of pictures but this was how I envisioned getting people to picture the whole family and friends and reality show au. No hate please :)


	2. Happy Birthday, Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny's birthday is being celebrated right after he and Ten move into a new house. Shenanigans ensue but it's all in good fun. 
> 
> "Can I have one peaceful birthday?"
> 
> "Not a chance, bro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY this took months (I think?) to get out! I've had so much going on recently and I'm also writing a vampire NCT fanfic (check it out if you'd like, I posted a couple chapters). The writing is coming a lot smoother for that one than this one. 
> 
> So updates are gonna be kind of slow but I'm hoping this will be something cute and fluffy while I write a much longer fanfic lmao.
> 
> Please enjoy and again, I'm so sorry for the wait. Also if you read this whole note, you a real one :)

"Am I allowed to know how many people are gonna be there?" Johnny asked as he took a sip of his soda, his two sons grinning in the booth across from him.

"Nope! You have to wait, Dad! It's supposed to be a surprise." Jaemin said sternly, breaking his serious face by eating a fry and smiling.

"I already know there's gonna be a party at the house. Ten does this every year. Would it kill you to spoil it just this once?" Johnny whined playfully and Jaemin waved a finger teasingly.

"Then you'd wanna have the surprise spoiled every year, Dad. Come on! We just want you to enjoy your birthday." Jeno pouted and Johnny reached over to affectionately mess up his hair.

"You know I'll always enjoy my birthday if it's with you two and your papa." He said sincerely and the two teens smiled brightly at him.

Jeno's phone vibrated and he quickly read his newest message and grinned before looking up at his father again. "Check your Instagram."

"Am I gonna get spammed with birthday messages?" Johnny asked knowingly and Jaemin laughed while Jeno just gestured to his phone on the table, telling him to open it again.

Johnny unlocked his phone and opened Instagram. Almost instantly, his eyes started watering. 

No matter how many birthdays he celebrated with his friends and family, he would never get tired of seeing their thoughtful and loving messages and pictures.

Unsurprisingly, Ten's post came up first.

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/8r131Lp)

 

Everyone else's posts popped up after his husband's and Johnny found himself completely focused on reading the heartwarming and funny messages, choosing to ignore how his sons grinned across from him and typed away on their phones.

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/wrF2q5B)

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/g4hyzj9)

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/WD1bfft)

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/pRJkHGq)

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/P5CPxNT)

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/LppNBg9)

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/NFqGrpx)

 

"We had to wait until everyone had posted their pictures and messages. Anyone who couldn't post something is helping us with a special surprise for later." Jeno explained and Johnny looked at the teens.

"Come here you gremlins." He said with a watery smile and the two quickly squeezed into his booth and hugged him tightly, both whispering "Happy birthday, Dad."

"I love you guys so much. This is so sweet and I'm so thankful to you and your papa and everyone else. I'd be lost without you guys." He murmured sincerely and kissed the tops of their heads.

"Should we head back now? It's a ten minute drive and we've been gone for two hours. I think it's safe to go back now." Johnny looked at the two boys and they looked at each other before shrugging.

"Papa never says how long to keep you out but it always ends up working out. Might as well." Jaemin said with a grin and Jeno sighed, taking out his phone and texting Ten that they were on their way.

* * *

 

Back at the house, Ten and Taeyong were putting the finishing touches on the small cake they baked with the help of Kun since almost none of them could bake. Cook? Yes, definitely. At least the older friends could cook. Bake? Barely any of them.

Ten's phone dinged and he instantly went to check it, seeing a text from Jeno.

"They're on the way back so they should be here in about 10 minutes." He announced and Taeyong nodded while everyone else jumped to finish whatever they were doing.

"I still don't know how you have the energy to do this every year. 21 crackheads in one house? The messes you guys must clean up." Hendery shuddered exaggeratedly and his brother shoved him playfully.

"Shut up. You're one of said crackheads, you dumbass." Ten retorted with a grin and Hendery laughed, not even attempting to deny it. "Besides, it won't be 21 today since Lucas and Jungwoo can't make it. We're gonna see them in a week." Hendery just shrugged.

"Still a lot of people."

After bickering with his brother for a little longer, Ten made his way to the kitchen just in time to see Renjun walk over to Taeyong by the oven.

"Uncle Tae, do you need help with anything?" Renjun asked politely and Taeyong cooed at his nephew. 

"You're so nice to even _ask_ , Injunnie. Are you sure you're my brother's child?" He grinned and Yuta protested from the living room.

"Hey! Rude!" He cried and Sicheng patted his cheek in comfort before walking over to see what Taeyong was doing, stopping to stand behind Renjun with his hands on his shoulders.

"I think he got the politeness from me, Taeyong." He said seriously but grinned as soon as he heard Yuta's anguished "My own husband!?" which made all three cackle with laughter.

"Alright, enough teasing Yuta. Everyone come to the living room!" Ten yelled and everyone made their way to said room, waiting near the front door for Jaemin, Jeno and their birthday guest. Ten nudged Yuta with a grin as he passed him.

"It's true, y'know." He snickered and ducked when Yuta tried to swat at him.

While they were waiting, Jaehyun noticed how Jisung couldn't stop playing with the little bracelet he was wearing.

"Jisung, stop playing with your bracelet. If it's too loose, I'll tighten it for you later but I don't want you to break it." Jaehyun said and Jisung looked up at his father sheepishly after realizing he'd been caught.

"Sorry, Dad. I'm not used to wearing jewelry." He murmured and his father gave him a curious look.

"Then why'd you wear it? You know you don't have to wear anything that makes you uncomfortable." He said reassuringly and his son looked to the side as an embarrassed blush bloomed on his cheeks.

"Chenle thought it looked pretty on me the last time he saw me wear it." He mumbled and Jaehyun chuckled, covering his mouth when the 13 year old gave him a dirty look.

"That's cute. I can't tell you how many times I wore something to impress your appa." He said knowingly and Jisung looked up at him curiously.

"You guys are married now. Does that mean it worked?" He asked innocently and Jaehyun put his hand on his head, affectionately ruffling his hair despite his whine of protest.

"No. 'Cause in the end, I realized I just needed to be myself and show him that I really care. I didn't need to impress him and I can  _promise_ that you don't need to impress Chenle either." He said with a soft smile.

Being yourself and being truthful was always the best way to go and he had seen so many bad things come out of trying to change yourself for someone. He was  _not_ going to let his son go down that path too.

"Thanks, Dad." Jisung murmured shyly, getting up to quickly give him a hug before moving over so they could watch the front door.

"Jaemin said they're coming in now." Renjun announced as he read his text from said boy and everyone held their breath as they waited for the door to open.

"Jesus, why is this so suspenseful?" Doyoung asked in annoyance only to yelp when Taeyong elbowed him in the side as the door opened and Johnny stepped through...

...and immediately threw a hand over his heart in shock as everyone screamed out "Happy Birthday, Johnny!"

"This happens every year but it kills my heart every time!" Johnny laughed and instantly Ten walked forward with a grin.

"Well, you should've gotten used to it by now,  _darling._ " He said mockingly and Johnny leaned down to kiss him softly.

"Thank you, babe." He said sincerely and Jaemin and Jeno jokingly covered their eyes.

"Ah! Parents being in love!"

"Make it stop!"

"Come here, you two." Ten grinned and the two boys rushed to join the family hug.

"I want in!" Haechan yelled suddenly and jumped into the hug.

Which led to a lot of laughs and half of the others present joining in on the hug until Johnny announced that his arms weren't long enough to hug everyone. 

* * *

 

Sometime later after presenting their presents and Johnny almost screeching that everyone had spent too much money on him, Kun had approached the giant and handed him a small envelope.

"This is the special surprise I'm sure Jeno and Jaemin mentioned. It's from me and Xiaojun though Lucas and Jungwoo pitched in as well. I know how hard you guys have been working since you moved and I think this is something you've more than earned." The Chinese man said with a smile, watching as Johnny opened the envelope, his eyes widening comically.

"This is also technically an early Christmas gift for Jeno and Jaemin, since they're gonna enjoy it just as much as you and Ten." Xiaojun added with a small smile as Kun wrapped an arm around his shoulder, eagerly awaiting his response.

Inside the envelope were four passes to Disney World in Florida.

"Dude, you literally got us a vacation to Disney with a hotel booked and everything!" Johnny gasped and looked at Kun and Xiaojun. "I can't even thank you guys properly for something like this! My birthday isn't  _that_ important, what the fuck!?" 

"As we said, it's kinda several gifts combined. We also figured that a bunch of us could plan something so we could make it, like, a big family vacation if you want. Plus, there's enough time for everyone to make their own reservations if they haven't already." Kun explained and suddenly he and his husband were being hugged extremely tightly by a giant.

Long story short, everyone agreed to make it a family vacation and Kun called Lucas and Jungwoo to let them know the plan and they excitedly agreed, telling Johnny - when he complained that they didn't have to spend so much - that they wanted to and were happy to do so.

Towards the end of the night, everyone retired to the guest rooms with Chenle, Jisung, and Renjun sleeping on air mattresses in Jeno and Jaemin's room.

As soon as Ten closed their bedroom door, Johnny was hugging him from behind and trailing light kisses down his neck and shoulder.

"I think this was probably the best birthday yet, besides the first one I spent with you and the first one after we adopted the boys, of course." He murmured against his husband's shoulder and Ten laughed, patting his cheek before turning around in his arms to wrap his own around his waist.

"I'm glad. But you know..." The Thai man trailed off as he reached up to undo the top button of Johnny's shirt. "I think you have another gift to open. That special one you get quite often. Remember?" He looked up at him suggestively and the taller of the two looked down at him as the meaning finally got to him.

He smirked and nuzzled his partner's neck.

"How could I forget, babe?" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was NOT what I originally planned. I threw around a lot of different ideas for the first chapter and then I decided to do the birthday one cuz why not? 
> 
> I promise I am planning and writing out the other chapters now and they're gonna be more organized and probably a little longer. 
> 
> Suggestions and helpful criticism is always welcome but please no hate. This is just for fun and I wanna make sure everyone is respected and enjoy this. Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this so far and are interested in reading more. Please come back to check it out and leve comments if you want. I totally welcome ideas and suggestions for the story and for pictures if you want me to add them. 
> 
> I suppose this kinda will mainly center on Johnny and Ten but I made everyone a main character for the most part cuz I love them all :)


End file.
